Booths Sweatshirt
by kiara8921
Summary: Just a short cute tag for episode 5x02, what happens after Booth and Bones get sprayed with water under the sink.


Booths Sweatshirt

Disclaimer: Do not own; not for profit

Just a short cute tag for episode 5x02, what happens after Booth and Bones get sprayed with water under the sink.

* * *

"Is your Rolex really ruined?" he climbed out from below the sink after turning off the water.

"Probably" she answered while taking it off.

"Sorry." He looked a bit sheepish as he handed her a clean towel out of the drawer.

"Don't worry about it. What do you think went wrong?" she nodded to the plumbing and wiped water off her chest decidedly stopping Booth mid hair wipe.

"Ummm I ah... I don't know." Booth stumbled and tried to gain some composure, deciding it was safer to look back at the pipes, he threw his towel onto the wet floor in front of the cabinet.

"Did I do it wrong? I feel like I must have done it wrong." She was peeling her wet blouse off, leaving her in nothing but a still damp white tank top.

Booth used his foot to dry the floor before anyone slipped. He looked up just as Brennan pulled her tank top loose from her stomach where it was sticking. "Ummm, Bones?" she looked up and hmm'd.

"Do you want to borrow one of my shirts? I don't want you to catch a cold because of me."

"You actually don't catch colds from getting wet and then going out into the cold, bit I am rather uncomfortable, a shirt would be nice, thanks." She smiled at him and began to shake her hair out to allow it to air dry faster.

Booth grabbed one more towel and slung it over his shoulder. He jogged into his room before he got caught starring. He grabbed a shirt and was half way down the hall before he realized she would probably want something long sleeved. He turned around and pulled off his own shirt, wiped his chest with the towel and pulled the navy blue FBI shirt he had grabbed for her over his head. He threw the wet shirt and the towel into his hamper and grabbed an army sweatshirt out of his bottom drawer he had shrunk a while ago.

He jogged back out into the kitchen and right into Brennan kneeling into the cabinet looking at the pipes. "Hey! Ah…Bones? Shirt?" he held it up sufficiently blocking his view of her perfect backside and missed the way it dipped slightly as she stood back up.

"Thanks Booth, I can't tell what's wrong." She opened up the shirt and smirked, though he couldn't tell if it was the Army logo or the obviously small size.

"Don't worry about it. I'll look through the book again and see what I missed. You can, umm, throw your stuff in my hamper and I'll clean it for you." He still felt bad since he knew she didn't really want to learn plumbing and was just humoring him.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I can do that Booth." She wiped her hand down her arm obviously getting cold.

"Well, hang them over the shower rod so they will dry." He wanted to run his hands up and down her arms, or to be more frank just drag her to his bed and warm her up under the covers.

"K" she tossed over her shoulder on her way to the bathroom. She tossed her shirt over the shower curtain rod followed by her tank top. She dried herself off as best she could and decided her bra was wet enough to justify taking it off as well. Besides she thought, the sweatshirt would be baggy enough that Booth might not notice. She did take the time to hang her bra under her shirt in case he used the bathroom before she left.

The arms still came to her finger tips and the bottom was half way past her thigh's, not nearly as skimpy as a half buttoned dress shirt and nothing else…. And yet when Booth saw her emerge he was awe struck. His Bones, in his cloths. Oh God he thought and rolled his eyes at his reaction. "I'm assuming you shrunk this, is doesn't seem that it would ever have fit you, not even right out of high school." She walked up to him and took the pro offered beer he held out to her.

"It has steadily shrunk over the years. I'm glad I kept it though." He covered his smile with another sip from his own beer.

"Why?" she opened hers and took a sip.

He couldn't say because he would be dreaming of her in it for the next few months, "because it gives you something to wear, I mean damn Bones, if my shrunken stuff is to big on you my regular stuff would be huge. You're not losing weight again are you?"

"I probably lost a few pounds in Guatemala, but I must have gained it back by now." Brennan didn't like talking about her weight. She had a tendency to lose weight without even realizing it, usually on her trips, or during hard cases. She didn't like being lectured about it.

"You must have? You don't know if you did? Don't you weigh yourself?" Booth had always been concerned for Bones; he secretly wished he could just follow her around all day and take care of her.

"You know I don't own a scale. The numbers on a scale don't mean anything about your health, I judge by how my clothes fit." She took a big gulp of beer and walked towards the couch. She just so happened to be into the smaller end of her closet, she had gone from her fours to her twos after Guatemala, and hadn't gone back up. She preferred herself at a six, but she could never seem to stay there after El Salvador.

Booth knew not to push the subject. He had often wondered if Bones had an eating disorder, but overtime he had seen that she just truly doesn't seem to care if she eats. "You want to watch a movie?" he walked to the entertainment center facing her on the couch and looked through his stack of 'Bones must see films'.

"If you want, or we could work more, or you know, if you want me to go…" he put the top film in the player and jumped on the couch almost on top of her to keep her from standing up.

"Oh no you don't! Braveheart in five, four, three, two, one!" he had only gotten to the menu by 'one' but pressed play and wrapped his arm around the back of the couch behind Bones and put his legs up on the coffee table.

He had landed close enough on his dive to the couch that they were already pressed together and Brennan found herself tempted to rest her head on him but resisted, at least, she thought, until she grew more tired and had a good excuse to do so. "This is the one about the first war of Scottish Independence correct?"

"Umm Scottish war, yeah." She had a way of taking all the fun out of anything they watched but he still loved doing this with her. Correction, he loved doing anything with her.

Her head was on his shoulder and his hand resting on her arm within half an hour of the film, neither of them acknowledging to the other that it was happening but both of them relishing in it. Brennan stayed awake for the entire movie and resisted making comments or asking questions since she knew from the past that most of the answers would be 'it's a movie Bones, just watch and enjoy'.

The credits had rolled completely through and they were back at the main menu. Booth began to go through the special features when Brennan finally sat up. That was the queue, no more cuddling; everything went back to normal and was never to be spoken of.

Booth turned off the TV and Brennan stood up and stretched, she always did this, and Booth always wanted to rub her shoulders when he would see her wince; too much time hunched over tables of bones and computers.

"I'll get you a bag for your cloths." He headed towards the kitchen.

"That's ok; I'll just put them back on."

"Bones, there is no way that they are dry yet!"

"Don't you want your sweatshirt back?" she wanted to keep it, but would never in a million years ask. Part of him wanted it back, as a reminder, and to sleep with, smell, cuddle on long lonely nights. Another part of him wanted her to keep it and wear it every day, and a third part wanted her to keep it and sleep in it every night. Ding ding ding!

"You know what, just keep it; it's too small on me anyway, not like I can wear it anymore." And please dear god sleep in it every single night and dream about me he added silently.

"Are you sure? I could launder it and bring it back to you." She didn't want to seem too eager.

"Nah, just keep it, here, for your other stuff" he handed her a plastic grocery bag and nodded at the bathroom.

She made quick work of getting her things and quickly grabbed her jacket and purse. "Sorry we didn't get your pipes fixed."

"It's alright, you want to help again once I read through the book a little more?" he had that hopeful look Parker gets when he asks for ice cream in the middle of the afternoon.

"Of course, I'm invested in this now" she gave him a smile as she opened the door; he held it open for her.

"Drive safe, see ya tomorrow, you want to do breakfast?" Another Parker look.

"Sure, 7:30?"

"Sounds good."

She drove home thinking about the evening, it almost felt like they were turning into a couple. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Love in their job could be risky, but didn't the most successful relationships usually grow out of friendships? Perhaps she was just interpreting the situation wrong like she was so prone to do. She got home and hung her wet cloths up over her own shower. She brushed her teeth and washed her face and then removed her pants, perhaps just this once she would indulge herself and sleep in his sweatshirt. It was so late after all, it just didn't seem practical to waste valuable sleeping time changing into something else….


End file.
